Suho
by wolfiequeen666
Summary: She comes home drugged and calls her oppa to fix it


_this is my first fanfiction posted on here so please give me reviews...it's smutty so I would not read it if you are underage if you are not firmiliar with exo thats okay, this is about Suho who is exo-k's leader_. 

I come home after having a few drinks not drunk, but at this point I wish I was. 

I'm burning up and I can't focus on anything, plus when I was buying some candy from.the store the clerk touched me and I seriously was about to cum right then and there. 

I quickly realize that I have been drugged and go to my room, going to try and release all of it, but as I try to do it myself I couldn't reach my climax and it's killing me...it's starting to really hurt now. 

I reach for my phone as I am curled up in a ball and I call the first person who comes to mind, who just got back from a tour. 

"Hello?" I hear him ask tiredly in Korean, just like Suho to answer when he's sleeping. 

"I think... I was drugged... while I was out." I studded in-between whimpers curled up tightly in a ball. "Tried to fix it… But it hurts." I add as I start to shiver and I feel like I'm going to pass out. 

"What!?" He exclaims over the phone and I hear rustling and I bet he is getting out of bed. "Give me a few minutes Angel I'll be there as soon as I can." He says fast and I hear more fabric being tossed around he is probably getting dressed. 

"Hurry." I breath and he hangs up the phone after I hear the closing of a door. 

Stupidly I locked the door so I had to crawl using up a lot of the energy I had left, my body already sweating as I stand to unlock the door to let him in, him rushing in and having to catch me as I start to fall the feeling of his cold hands against my skin making me moan. 

"Angel your burning up." He says as I open my eyes some to see his still styled hair and I grip his black v-neck shirt making him give me a pained expression. 

"Please…it hurts" is all I have to say and his lips are gently on mine and he is lifting me to my bedroom. 

"Why didn't you call earlier?" He asks setting me down on my bed helping me out of my tanktop. 

"You had just got home...I didnt want to bother you….God please...I can't anymore…" I pant pulling him down weakly and he understands what I mean and he's already on top of me, removing his jeans and my underwear. 

"I'll fix it baby." He says holding.my face in his hands as he rids himself and me of our clothes. 

"It hurts god please hurry." I shine tears starting to roll down my face and he is on top of me gently entering me and wiping the tears away with his thumb. 

"Angel you have to relax your too tight." He breaths as he fills me to the brim holding onto my bed sheets. 

He helps me calm down enough by feeling over my body, his hands against my skin, his lips moving reassuringly against mine. 

"I'm here I'll fix it...just relax for me." He breaths entwinging our hands together and I relax letting him help me to my climax. 

"Your perfect angel." He whispers as he starts to thrust inside of me and I can't help but moan, my overly sensitive body making my senses overload. 

I can hear him start to moan in my ear as he pumps inside me faster, kissing my neck and moving back to my lips for a slopy kiss as he holds himself up by his elbows trying not to crush me. 

"Faster" I moan as he lets go of my hands to fist the sheets gaining more speed. One of my hands is running down his back while the other finds its way into his blond hair. 

"Baby...cum for me...be a good girl and cum for Oppa." He moans into my ear as my moans increase. "Say my name." He breaths in my ear. 

"Suho." I moan and he grips hanrder on the sheets like he is going to rip them. 

"My real name baby… Scream it for Oppa." He grits his teeth and o can tell he is trying not to climax before me. 

I moan a few more times gripping at his back, both hands raking up his skin. 

"Junmyeon!" I scream as his thrusts are getting sloppy. "That's it baby...now cum for me." He breaths as he buries his face in my neck. 

I hold onto him for dear life as I scream his name finally getting the release I have been searching for and I can see stars as he moans loudly in my ear releasing his seed inside of me. 

We stay like that as he breaths through the high and relaxed his muscles under my touch, him now all sweatly his hair messed up. 

"I don't think I ever came so hard in my life." He breaths rolling beside me. 

"Me either." I breath as he pulls my body up against his. 

"I love you angel...never forget that...next time call me sooner, it kills me to see you in pain." He says nuzzling into my neck. "I love you too." I say relaxing against him as he holds me like I'm the most precious thing to him. 

"Sleep….I'll be here when you wake up." He whispers kissing my neck and tracing shapes against my skin, lulling me to sleep while humming one of his songs. 

I wake up in the middle of the night and I can start to feel it again moaning as his arm tightens around me. "Junmyeon" I moan all needy and sexily. 

"What is it baby?" He Huns brushing his fingers down my naked side. 

"I can feel it again" I gasp as he kisses my shoulder. 

"Mmmmm...I can help with that." He says  scooting away for me to lay on my back while he looks over me on his side and I'm so needy i dint care. 

"Touch me." I moan when his hands leave my body. 

"Where?" He asks smiling down at me. "Here?" He asks running his hand against my stomach making me moan. "Or here?" He asks again bringing his lips down to mine as his hand slides down between my legs rubbing between my folds as I run my fingers through his hair. "How about here?" He whispers against my neck as his finger enters me and I moan loudly this time as he kisses down my body taking one of.my nipples in his mouth and sucking lightly on if doing the same to the other one as he adds another finger inside me pumping them faster as he moves over me strattlinf my legs and licking down my stomach. "How about both?" He breaths lowering his face between my legs spreading them wider and running his lips down my thighs getting closer to me heat, I can't stop the moans leaving my mouth oly getting louder when his lips suck on my clit making me almost scream as he adds a third finger in, pulling my legs over his shoulder getting a better angle. 

"moan for me baby." He moans as he fingers me faster sucking harder and rubbing his tongue hard against my sensitive bud. My hands find their way into his hair as he works his tongue against me finding the bundle of nerves inside mtle and I let out a loud moan, and he hits there repeatedly. "Junmyeon" I moan and he knows I'm close. 

"Cum for Oppa... scream my name baby." He says seductively sucking harder on my bud and I release on his hand, him giving me a few more pumps to make it last and pulling his finger out if me, wiping it in the bed. 

"You're so sexy." He moans and brings his lips onto mine making me taste myself. "And you taste good too." He muses tracing his lips against my neck. 

"I need more." I whine as I start to shiver under his touch again. 

"I'll make live to you all night long if that's what you want." He whispers in my ear nibbling it a bit. 

"God...please...Junmyeon...I Need you now." I moan knowing well that he has a weakness for his real name since all if us including me call him Suho his nickname slash stage name. 

"Whatever you want princess...everything I have is yours." He whispers thrusting into me roughly, not bothering to let me adjust to his size since we did it earlier along with his fingers having stretched me. 

"How can you be still so tight?" He asks his face changing into pleasure as he grabs onto my bed frame, using it as leverage to thrust into me harder my moans seicing to stop. "Oh God, you feel so good Angel." He says shaking the whole bed with his rough thrusts his arms flexing showing the muscles he has. 

I slide my hands over his chest making him moan louder than normal his mouth opening and his eyes closing as I scratch down his exposed sides, my own mouth open letting him know how good he makes me feel. "God angel if you keep this up I'm going to have no choice but to make you mine forever." He says louder than needed probably from the pleasure he's feeling. 

I pull down on him and he lets go of the frame allowing me to roll over on top of him and he instinctively takes control lifting me up only to thrust his hips up and roughly bring me back down, going in deeper than before, and I can't help the loud moans as he starts to do it faster. 

He lifts me off of him and spins me around getting on his knees pulling me to him, my legs surrounding his making me part them further, my back against his chest, his right arm around my upper arms and his left holding onto my waist as he thrusts back into me from behind. 

"You have no idea what you do to me." He whispers licking up the side of my neck before he starts to pound into me from behind. "Uuuuhhh, baby...you're clenching around me so nicely." He moans in my ear reaching down to finger my little button of nerves sending me into orgasim making him slow his pace. 

"I'm not done with you yet." He whispers pulling out of me and spinning me around laying me down on the bed, my legs open wide to him as my but restsnon his legs, still sitting on his legs. 

He enters me again and the shock sends me into a moaning mess, my body still too sensitive after my orgasim. 

"I'm close baby." He moans pounding into me hard, holding onto my hips tight enough to leave bruises tomorrow. 

My last orgasim is commimg close as I fisr the sheets behind me as his head rolls back his mouth open letting out quiet moans. 

"Cum for me...scream my name." He tells me firmly touching my clit again sending me overboard and I scream his name as he releases inside of me my name in his lips, pumping in and out of me slowly making the high last longer before he pulls out and  collapses next to me. 

"Do.you feel better?" He asks panting next to me, just as sweaty as me. 

"Definitely." I breath as he pulls the covers over the both of us, pulling me close against his body. 


End file.
